


The Boy Who Sold His Soul to the Devil in Chicago

by chicagoxfire



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoxfire/pseuds/chicagoxfire
Summary: Two years ago, Christopher Herrmann was murdered in the back of Molly's bar. Now Gabby's relationship with Matt is at risk when she decides to help Lee Henry Herrmann escape gang life and has also caused tension/drama at Firehouse 51. With her drive and determination, Gabby will stop at nothing to make sure that Lee Henry is safe, even if that means risking her own life.





	1. Turf Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I've been watching Chicago Fire for as long as I could remember. I'm very open to constructive criticism and advice. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!: The theme of this fanfic is to show the life of someone who has been exposed to gang violence and drugs. If this material offends you, I HIGHLY suggest you do not read my work. I've tried to make everything in this story as accurate and realistic as possible. I do not live in the Chicago area so my locations could be a little off, but I tried lol. I wanted to make this because I have personally seen the impact of addiction. I want to help break the stigma of addiction and add a new perspective through this story.

Chapter One

{4x09}

"Gabby! Get us another round!" Boden ordered cheerfully,

"Coming right up, Chief!" Gabby and Otis happily poured alcohol into the little shot glasses with the Molly's logo on them.

Molly's had been packed. Everyone from Firehouse 51 and the Friday night crowd gathered into the bar to simply have fun. This night was strictly for celebration, and nothing was going to get in the way of 51 having a good time. (Especially when beer was involved.)

The shots kept coming and coming. Gabby had to confess she even had a few after Otis convinced her to break Herrmann's number one rule:

Never drink on shift.

If only she listened to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night got older into the wee hours, and eventually only a few members from 51 remained.

"Damn... what time is it?" Kelly groaned as he put his head down onto the smooth wooden bar top.

Gabby was mindlessly washing beer mugs in the bar sink as Otis snored sitting at the table across with Cruz on his phone and Mouch drunkenly staring off into space.

Gabby rolled her eyes at Otis agitated.

"Hey? Need some help?" Matt offered hopping over the bar.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Glad my co-workers are helping with this mess." She sarcastically complained.

"If I could remember, Herrmann left and that's when we trashed the bar?" Casey was getting a headache from trying to recall everything.

Gabby was absolutely right even though she had been drinking. Molly's was an absolute mess. The bar smelled like puke, beer spills were everywhere, broken glass was spread all over the floor, and Otis, Capp, and Kelly had to be woken up. Boden, Donna, and Patterson left at one point but neither of them could really remember when.

"Kelly it's 3:45 in the morning."

"What?" Kelly just groaned louder.

"You asked what time it was." Casey added,

No response.

"What're you laughing at?' Gabby caught Casey chuckling as he dried off the freshly cleaned glasses.

"I don't really know, tonight was just one of those nights we'll be laughing about for a while." Casey emphasized.

"If anyone even remembers it..." Gabby smirked as she gazed into Matt's eyes and reached in for a kiss.

"What the hell?"

Gabby and Matt turned to see Brett coming back from the bathroom.

Brett seemed to be the only other person who wasn't blatantly drunk other than Casey and Dawson.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked concerned. They saw Brett lift up one boot as red liquid dripped from it.

"Gabby..."

Dawson and Matt quickly ran to her aide and examined the puddle that was coming from the supply room door..

"Gabby, that's blood..." Brett said softly.

Matt tried softly pushed on the door, but something was blocking it.

Dawson's heart sunk as she ran behind the bar and then into the supply room.

Matt immediately called 9-1-1 as he watched Brett catch up to Dawson.

"What's going on Matt?" Cruz was beginning to sober up and Mouch was now snapping back into reality.

"I-I-don't know," Matt stuttered, "There's blood, I don't know what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God..." Dawson's legs froze. Her throat swelled up and she couldn't breathe or talk. Brett immediately turned around and couldn't stomach the sight in front of her.

Dawson's heart dropped as her shaking body made her way closer to the bloodied limp body in front of her. She put her trembling fingers onto his cold skin and felt no pulse. She kept them there, hoping to feel something.

The only thing she could focus on keeping her fingers on his pulse. Gabby felt light-headed and her vision was dizzy. She could only see Brett throwing up in the corner, and the sirens she heard began to become muffled.

"Gabby, let go..." Matt was telling her softly as he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pulled her off of him. She hadn't blinked and looked absolutely empty with his blood all over her new shirt that she was so happy to wear tonight. She didn't notice the time that went by, she didn't notice the police force that was ready to begin their investigation, she didn't notice her brother's tear stained faced. All she could notice was the knife that was covered in a crimson blood.

"Please, get her out of here." Antonio begged as he and his squad began their investigation.

Matt nodded and slowly guided her out leaving Antonio to his work.

"Who's the vic?" An assistant officer asked trying to get a head-start on the case,

"Christopher Hermann." Antonio answered quietly as his own words pierced through his heart and the rest of the Intelligence Unit.

XXXXXXXXXX

{Present Day}

Cordova left the table to make sure the trucks were ready for any calls that the day would bring.

"Goddamn, that dude is a little bitch."

"Lyon, chill out." Severide was annoyed already, and it was only fifteen minutes into shift.

"And watch your mouth too." Casey added.

Keon Lyon slumped back into his chair in the common room. Brett glanced at him in pity from across the room and felt the same way when she looked at Cordova. She glanced at the long scar on his neck, but it didn't distract her from his light brown skin that caused his grey eyes to glow.

"Why is everyone around here so cliquey?" She pondered to herself,

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the alarm calling for Truck 81, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 to respond to some kind of disturbance. Brett was always frustrated about how vague the information was.

On the way there, Gabby could tell something was off with her best friend.

"What's wrong, Brett?" She asked sternly,

"Nothing. Why?" She snapped back. Gabby was silent for a moment

"Got it... It's that time of the month. I'll leave you alone."

"Shut up!" Brett laughed, "It's just that Cordova guy. Who knows how long he's going to stay? Everyone around 51 always treats new guys like they're bad or something. Keon has been here for like a year and a half and everyone treats him like he pissed in their cereal."

Gabby smirked.

"What? You know I'm right!"

"Umm, you've had a crush on Keon since he walked in on his first shift. You just want an excuse to talk about him" Gabby mentioned,

"That has nothing to do with it, Gabby." Brett said murmured to herself.

Gabby immediately was caught off guard with her tone and started to see what she was saying. She just decided to leave it alone until they could talk at the firehouse. Brett was clearly upset.

XXXXXXXXXX

Firehouse 51 parked in a col-de-ac near 10th street. The neighborhood was gloomy and humid and the house that called was boarded up with wooden planks on the window and the roof looked like it could collapse any minute. There seemed to be no signs of life between the few houses until a man opened his door waving for them to come near him.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Chief Boden strolled up to the panicked older man standing in his doorframe claiming to be the one who called 9-1-1. His forehead was absolutely drenched in sweat. Dawson and Brett approached him with their aid kit.

"No, no! It's not me. I'm fine! A man was just shot in my backyard. Scared the life out of me!" His arms were shaking as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

"I didn't know the fire department would show up, hopefully you guys can get him out of here safely." The old man led Boden, Casey, Dawson, and Brett through his cluttered home to the backyard. The rest of Squad 3 and Truck 81 stood watch in the front yard waiting for the police to show up.

The man in the backyard began screaming in pain as Dawson and Brett ran to his side. But before they dropped down to help him, they glanced at Boden.

The "man" was no older than twenty and was wearing a blue bandana that represented the Simon City Royals. The gang had been recently having turf wars with People Nation up in North Chicago.

"Be quick." Boden ordered nervously as the gang member began to scream again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chief, need any help?" Cruz radioed Boden after hearing screams.

"We'll be out asap. A gang banger was shot in this guy's yard. I want us out of here as quickly as possible. Keep your heads up. I'll let you know when we're on our way."

"Got it, Chief." Cruz replied.

"Why didn't the damn police show up? We have axes not guns! Besides, why are we even responding to a call in North Chicago?" Lyon stated obviously,

"I heard a bus caught fire on the turnpike and a bunch of units responded leaving us with this mess. Let's just not complain and hope they don't come back. To finish the job" Kelly ordered hushing the much younger fireman.

Cruz approached the older man who just got done asking if they wanted any green tea.

"Sir, did you hear any other shots?" Cruz asked curiously,

"Please, call me Dean. Dean Links." Cruz shook his wrinkled hand firmly.

"Truth be told, I have insomnia. I fell asleep for a few hours, and minutes after I awoke I heard the shot. I'm not so sure what happened before that. I called my neighbors and they told me to immediately call the police after they saw some boys running around their yard. These damn hoodlums." Dean shook his head.

Cruz was furious that this man had no idea what was going on but couldn't blame him for not having knowledge on gangs. They may have just gotten called into the middle of a turf war.

"Chief, we have to go, now." Joe radioed to Boden anxiously. "On our way out now." He replied back. Dean said his thanks to 51 and slowly made his way back into his smaller, run-down home.

"Where are the police?" Cruz ran up to Boden angrily, "There was that bus accident near Logan Square and they're having trouble getting to us," Boden was annoyed as well. After Dawson and Brett were sent on their way to Chicago Med, everyone hurried into their trucks.

Before anyone could even open a door, a swarm of gang members dressed in red began shooting across the street at men dressed in blue.

Boden and Cruz took cover behind Boden's car, and everyone else hid behind the trucks.

"They're fighting with People Nation!" Cruz shouted over the gunfire to Boden, but he simply didn't care who was fighting with who. He just needed to get his men out of here.

Behind the trucks, everyone stood still trying not to flinch at every gunshot.

"Kelly, what the hell do we do?" Stella's voice trembled, "They know we're here and they're leaving us alone." Kelly answered calmly,

"Kelly is right. They don't want anything to do with us, guys. We just need to wait this out." Casey yelled to his men reassuring them with safety.

They could hear sirens in the distance after five more minutes of shooting went by. The gangs were beginning to scatter and flee but took some final shots.

Two members of the Simon City Royals ran by Cruz and Boden, running as fast as they could. A few last shots pierced the air, and one of the two men were shot. They face planted right into the ground dropping their silver shining gun that slid across the hard concrete. The other gangster didn't even look back.

Cruz and Boden looked at each other wondering if they should help him. Their idea was immediately shut down when the gangster slowly but surely regained his balanced as he pressed on the gunshot that grazed his arm. He grabbed his magnum and turned back to Boden and Cruz.

The gangster had brown hair that was lightened by the sun with eyes that matched the same color as chestnuts. He was tall with broad shoulders and looked like he was in pristine physical shape.

Boden's eyes locked with the gangster's, and Wallace could see right through that blue bandana that hid the true identity of this boy. His heart sunk and he was having trouble focusing as the boy ran off leaving a trail of blood behind him. Boden shot up as fast as he could and ran after him

"Chief? What the hell?" Cruz yelled, but immediately joined his chief in the pursuit.


	2. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1! I apologize for any typos, and I promise that won't happen often.
> 
> Warnings: Minor Language
> 
> Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Can we talk?"

Brett turned to Dawson who looked a bit concerned for her.

"I guess," Brett sighed, "Antonio and I didn't work out at all. Keon was always there when I needed someone to vent to, and I'm the only one who even knows anything about him." Brett answered furiously.

"What do you mean?" Gabby was trying her best to look at the road. The gunshot victim in the back was perfectly stable after it only grazed his left side. They were in no hurry to reach Med.

"Do you know anything personal about Keon? Like where he grew up, what he did before being a firefighter?"

Gabby realized she didn't know much about Keon. All she learned over the year and a half of working together was that he very stubborn on calls and didn't listen very well. He had some sort of anger problem, and Gabby could always see that he was desperate to "fit in" with everyone else. She didn't really know why she never got to know him. Maybe it was because they went through a dozen floaters to take Herrmann's spot, and she eventually stopped caring about what new guy showed up for shift. Keon Lyon ended up being the only tolerable floater that landed at the firehouse.

"Exactly!" Brett could see Dawson was thinking long and hard on her relationship with Keon. "No one in 51 has taken the time to know him, and it pisses me off! He's a really sweet guy." Gabby usually always laughed when Brett got mad, but not this time. Her thinking was soon interrupted by gunshots that cracked through the air.

"Was that coming from 10th street?" Brett asked nervously trying to see something from the ambulance mirrors,

"I'm turning around." Gabby halted to a sudden stop that shook the whole ambulance. She could hear their gunshot victim from the back yelling and complaining that he wanted to be let go.

"Gabby, what the hell are you doing? We have to take him to Med!"

"He's fine," Gabby replied firmly, "Someone who needs us more could be hurt. Just radio in for backup." Brett immediately grabbed for her radio.

Gabby was starting to sweat nervously as her hands were sticking to the steering-wheel. The shots were still thundering through the air but they were getting louder and louder as they got closer. A memory of Matt getting shot when the firehouse was taken over by a gang popped into her mind.

When they were about to turn on 10th street, a figure suddenly ran in front of the ambulance, which was going about 30mph. The figure toppled on the hood, cracking the glass which shattered onto Brett and Dawson. Gabby's reflexes caused her to hit the brakes and caused them to go into a screeching halt throwing the figure off 61 and onto the black concrete. Dawson was shaking like an earthquake as blood trickled from the temple of her face.

"Shit, Gabby...not again..." Brett mumbled as she threw her head into her hands.

"Did I just kill someone?" Dawson thought to herself. She convinced herself that this would be the end of career since this is the second time hitting someone. Gabby was thrown back into reality when she heard Boden's deep roar that was calling her name.

"Are you guys okay? What the hell happened?" Cruz looked at the two from the window and quickly opened the ambulance door that read Leslie Shay.

"Come on, let's get you guy out of here." Cruz assisted Gabby out of the car as Brett was able to do it on her own.

"I... I don't know what happened...." Gabby's voice was rattling,

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Cruz gave a concerned look to Brett. All he wanted to do was give Sylvie the tightest hug and never let her go, but he had to keep Gabby company until Casey came. She was clearly more shook than Brett.

When Brett exited the ambulance, she ran to Boden who was crouched down beside the idiot who decided not to look both ways.

"He has a pulse. We need to get him out of here," Boden ordered as he ripped off the blue bandana that covered the boy's face. Brett ran to the back of the ambulance to grab more supplies.

"Yoh, what the hell is going on here? I need to leave! Bitch, I got things to-" Brett slammed the doors after grabbing what she needed leaving the antsy gunshot victim to himself again.

Cruz had taken Gabby to the sidewalk and tried his best to calm her down. She wasn't talking much, and just wanted Matt to show up. She felt a weight leave her after Cruz informed her that no one from 51 was hurt.

Brett thoroughly examined the guy they hit. He was deeply unconscious with shards of glass that stuck to him all throughout his body. His hair was doused in crimson blood that oozed from the back of his head. She lifted up his baby-blue hoodie to find that purple bruises were beginning to appear on his upper body. She was also concerned about a thicker piece of razor sharp glass that was impaled into his right thigh.

"Chief, are you okay?" Sylvie froze for a second. He wasn't answering. Boden was simply in trance glaring at his face.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Thanks for doing this, Wallace. I really couldn't thank you enough."

"Thank me for what?" Boden replied with laugh as he adjusted his deep blue tie in the mirror of the men's room at St. Peter's church.

"For wanting to be Lee Henry's godfather."

"Did you really think I would be an asshole and say- 'No, Chris. How dare you ask me to be his godfather? What a despicable question!" Herrmann laughed at his sarcastic remark.

"Is Randy still mad?" Boden added,

"Oh please, he's the one who scheduled a trip for Wyoming to meet his girlfriend's parents. I promised him he had dibs on the next kid."

"How long you think they'll stay together? They're moving pretty quick." Boden laughed at the thought of Randy actually committing to a relationship.

"Who knows? My gum typically lasts longer than his relationships. I give it two more weeks."

"Alright, alright. That's enough shade on him. You ready to get out there?" Boden nudged him in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to get to the restaurant." Herrmann mentioned as the two made their way back to the alter where Cindy stood with eight-month old Lee Henry.

"Wow, Lee Henry. I'm glad your father and soon-to-be godfather decided to show up to your baptism." Cindy smiled sarcastically,

"Well someone was feeling a bit self-conscious and had to retie his tie, which he doesn't know how to do." Herrmann pointed to Boden,

"Hey! I didn't want to look all sloppy in the pictures. I have to keep sharp." Cindy and Herrmann both laughed.

Boden took a look at Lee Henry, who was remaining perfectly calm. "I guess he didn't get his dad's blue eyes?"

"Nah, they're as brown as the Hudson River."

"Christopher..." Cindy nudged him. "What? I didn't say anything." Herrmann mumbled.

The baptism began as the priest made his appearance. After gospels and prayers, all the attention was brought to the godparents.

Wallace Boden stood there a bit awkwardly as he could feel the stares from the crowd while Cindy's sister who was chosen as the godmother remained perfectly calm.

"Godparents, Wallace and Katie, are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty as Christian parents?"

"We do."

Herrmann smiled proudly at Boden as he felt a rush of joy run through his bloodstream.

"Chief?" Herrmann asked quietly,

"Boden?" He asked again but much louder. Boden wanted to answer, but it felt like tape was covering his mouth causing him not to be able to yell back.

"Chief!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Chief!" Gabby was shaking his shoulders. Wallace blinked a few times before he realized that he was back on 10th street. The feelings of fear and confusion poured back into him.

"Are you alright?" Dawson obviously knew he wasn't as she watched the sweat drip from his forehead.

Boden was sitting on the curb with blood smeared all over his hands as sunset peered over the city of Chicago. He couldn't remember what happened to Lee Henry. He couldn't even remember when or why he was sitting on the curb.

"What happened?" He whispered,

"Brett left with Ambulance 33 and you were just sitting here," Gabby looked at her watch. "It's been almost an hour since that. We've just been here getting interviewed by police." She sat down next to him on the curb. Police were scattered all over the block and 51 wanted to get the hell out of there, but Boden wasn't budging. Everyone was too scared to approach him, but Gabby took on the challenge after giving him time alone. She had been interviewed about hitting the man, but the police let her off the hook knowing she was Antonio's sister, and that the man ran in front of them. It would've been impossible to not hit him.

"Alright, I need to go make sure Brett is okay." Boden quickly shot up and made his way to his car. Dawson trailed behind him as she signaled for 51 to head back to the house.

Boden started the engine as Gabby plopped into the leather passenger seat before he could pull away.

"I'm coming with you. Something is going on and you need to tell me right now." Gabby glared into his eyes intensely. He didn't have a chance arguing with her and knew he had to tell her.

He began to pull out of 10th street right behind Squad 3 but made a left heading to Med.

Gabby's phone vibrated in her back pocket.

Matt: "Everything okay?"

Gabby: "We're just headed to Med to make sure Brett is okay. Talk to you later.

After driving for a few silent moments, Boden stopped at a red light.

"You have to call Cindy."

"Cindy Herrmann?" Gabby knew what Cindy he was talking about as soon as he said her name, but she was caught off guard.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Boden asked almost like he was interviewing her. The light turned green and he began driving again.

"I don't really know... I think I texted her after The Real Housewives reunion episode... that was like six months ago. Why?" Gabby was trying to put her memory back together. To Gabby, Cindy was that good friend you used to be really close with. You would talk all the time, but suddenly went different paths and grew more distant by the day. You talk every few months, and every conversation always ends with "We need to get together soon!" But it never happens.

"Please, just call her." Boden sounded desperate and upset. Dawson was scared as she stared at him for a moment before pulling out her phone and dialing her number.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

"So... he's going to live?"

Will Halstead looked at him and could tell he wanted answers.

"Yes, Mr. Quinn- The Fruit Loop stuck in your son's nose caused no physical damage. Although mentally he may never want to eat Fruit Loops again."

Mr. Quinn and his wife laughed and thanked him. Will led the family to the front of the hospital with their four-year-old son to finish some paperwork.

Will was finishing his own paperwork when two familiar voices arguing came through the front hospital doors.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Will inquired cautiously seeing that the all- too-familiar Firehouse 51 members were upset.

"Did you receive any victims from the 10th street turf war today?" Gabby spoke very fast as she interrogated Will.

"Yeah... a whole bunch. Why?"

"We need to see a list of names. Now." Will may not have not known Gabby as well as others, but he did know that she was stubborn and always wanted her way. He knew he couldn't release these names, but the tense stares from Dawson and Boden were enough to scare him.

"Come with me," He led them to a more desolate hallway nearby with an iPad containing all of the victims from earlier.

"Here, you guys can take a look." He handed them the thin device quickly knowing he could get into serious trouble for this.

"There's like seven John Does on here?" Boded confirmed,

"They were either unconscious or refused to tell us their names. Most of them are getting picked up from CPD later tonight to be brought for processing."

Boden nervously looked at Gabby.

"Did you happen to see any of these gang bangers? We're looking for a white male, brown hair, brown eyes, about 6'1, thin and strong build? He got hit by a car."

Will thought to himself. "I think I may have. Today was real busy and my memory is a little fuzzy. You might want to go ask Dr. Rhodes upstairs. I think he operated on someone with that description today." Will felt bad for not being much help, but he was hoping Connor could help.

Dawson and Boden quickly thanked Halstead and ditched the elevator for the stairs.

"Wait." Boden grabbed her arm before they entered the stairwell.

Gabby crossed her arms already getting pissed off at whatever he was going to say.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you Gabby. I should've done a lot of things..." Guilt and embarrassment made up the tears in Boden's eyes as he waited for her stay something. Anything.

"You need to apologize to Cindy, not me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabby threw her arms up furiously.

"I don't know! I was scared... I didn't know what to do!"

"So, you blatantly ignore her for two years? She needed you! You were practically a second father to their kids. What the hell happened after the funeral? You treated them like they were dead too."

Anger was boiling inside of him. "What about you? I don't see you keeping tabs on them either?" They were both now screaming at each other causing a scene.

"At least I called." Gabby muttered to herself as security approached them. They simply just said they were done arguing and were let go.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Wallace was sweating like he just ran the New York City marathon in mid-July. He wasn't used to all of these feelings. He always had the upper-hand and to be scolded by one if his own firefighters was embarrassing and made him feel vulnerable. He was guilt-ridden about yelling at Gabby, but he couldn't control himself.

During the funeral, he promised Cindy he would always be there for the newly widowed mother.

He never spoke to her.

Cindy and Lee Henry would call, but he ignored it. Wallace couldn't figure out why he did this and felt guilty thinking about it. Every time one of those two names popped up on his phone, he was reminded of Christopher and went into a depression. After his best friend's passing, he would suddenly have these bursts of anger that would send him into an uncontrollable spiral of violence. He never ever harmed a person, but any wall or piece of furniture would feel the wrath of Wallace Boden when he snapped. Donna had gotten sick of picking up his messes and forced him to see a weekly therapist. He was prescribed pills, but often refused to swallow them and lied to his therapist weekly about his pill intake.

"Dr. Rhodes!" Gabby spotted him in black scrubs and it looked as if he was prepping himself for a surgery.

"Ah, Gabby Dawson and Chief Boden. What can I help you with?" He was walking to the operating as the two followed right next to him.

"Can we have a second of you time?" Boden was annoyed at how fast Connor was walking and had to use a slight jog to keep up.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Connor implied sarcastically, "Can it wait like six hours?"

"Listen," Gabby stepped in front of blocking his way. "Dr. Halstead said you treated a white male, 6'1, light brown hair, and was hit by an ambulance?"

"He was also shot in the arm." Boden added, "What?" Gabby was puzzled. Wallace forgot to mention that...

"Are you guys family or something?" Connor huffed annoyed,

"I'm his godfather." Boden answered. Connor thought to himself for a moment.

"Whatever, it works for me. He's in room 42. Now I really have to go." Connor brushed past them without any thought.

"Well he seemed happy to help..." Gabby rolled her eyes as they made their way to room 42.


End file.
